Though Fortune May Forsake Me
by cr8zgirl
Summary: Set in 1931, Edward is done with killing human monsters, after three years of hunting murderers, Edward returns to Carlisle and Esme. But what will happen when there is a serial killer stalking young men in the town?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, I've been addicted to FanFiction for a while and now I have plots floating in my head I have to get them out somehow. Yes I am crazy and here is my first attempt at a story* so maybe if I get it out of my system I'll have some piece of mind.  
**

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_HOME [When Shadows Fall]_

_Evening brings the close of day,_

_Skies of blue begin to grey,_

_Crimson hues are fading in the west._

_Evening ever brings to me_

_Dreams of days that used to be,_

_Memories of those I love the best. _

_When shadows fall_

_And trees whisper, "Day is ending",_

_My thoughts are ever wending home._

_When crickets call,_

_My heart is forever yearning _

_Once more to be returning home._

_When the hills conceal the setting sun,_

_Stars begin a-peeping, one by one._

_Night covers all, _

_And though fortune may forsake me,_

_Sweet dreams will ever take me home._

_When the hills conceal the setting sun,_

_Stars begin a-peeping, one by one._

_Night covers all,_

_And though fortune may forsake me,_

_Sweet dreams will ever take me home.* _

_*Lyrics- Peter Van Steeden / Jeff Clarkson / Harry Clarkson 1931 Rudy Valle & his Connecticut Yankees rec Jan 1932 New York also- Nat "King" Cole '50 Mildred Bailey Dick Haymes Margaret Whiting _

**2:30 a.m., Thursday, January 1st 1931. Passing through Indianapolis, Indiana.**

Edward was riding outside on the top of the train's last passenger car as the wind whipped his bronze hair in disarray, the locomotive leaving an unknown town behind him. He had been traveling aimlessly for three years, hunting monsters. He was a vampire. He thought he could find a divine purpose for his soulless existence by exterminating murderous brutes that barely passed for men. He was able to read the minds of everyone within a three-mile radius; which made it easy to find the most evil kinds of humans. Edward thought that he could save innocent lives by choosing to feed off the most sadistic killers. But after all his wanderings he felt desolate. He was lying on his back staring at the night not caring where or when the next train stop would occur. His immortal body immune to the cold and the train's velocity, he could actually out run the train if he wished. But he was in no rush and hesitant to get to his destination.

He had corresponded with Carlisle months ago, anxious for any news from his creator.

Carlisle had turned him into a vampire when he found Edward dying from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. Now Edward was forever frozen in a 17 year-old body. The letter in his pocket was wrinkled and creased from constant examinations. He had the verse memorized and his mind kept falling to the same three words – _"Edward come home." _

Edward was disturbed with conflicting emotions. He wanted more than anything to return home to Carlisle and Esme. He had hurt Carlisle's wife, Esme by leaving their coven. But he felt tainted by the lifestyle he had been leading and fearful of rejection. Carlisle and Esme did not feed off of humans but instead survived off the blood of animals. The remorse and self-loathing Edward felt was painful. He missed Carlisle's patient understanding and Esme's gentle affections. Reluctantly, he headed home.

**4 a.m., Friday, January 2****nd**** 1931. Clearfield City Hospital, Clearfield Pennsylvania. **

The Doctor watched grimly as the Medical Orderly pushed the gurney down the dimly lit hallway towards the hospital morgue. Two Policemen followed behind, the older of them was in his late forties with dark brown eyes and hair, a receding hairline. His younger partner was taller at six foot four inches with bright red hair. The junior officer appeared emotionally shaken, his pallor was chalky white covered with a clammy sheen of perspiration. The gruesome contents of the body bag on the gurney would be what caused the younger officer's distress.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen ran his fingers nervously through his blond hair as he followed behind the macabre procession. George Lehman the orderly rolled the gurney next to the morgue autopsy table. "Hey Van, can you give me a hand with the body." He said to the younger policeman, indicating he needed help lifting the body bag onto the table.

Officer Joseph VanBuskirk, know as "Van" to all acquaintances looked like he was going to be ill. "Excuse me!" Van choked out as he covered his mouth while running quickly out of the room.

The older officer, Lt. Shaw rolled his eyes and said "That's the third time, since we found the bodies." Shaw huffed as he assisted Lehman in moving the body bag onto the morgue table. "Bodies, as in plural?" ask Lehman shocked.

"Yes." Answered Shaw stoically. "We uncovered these two bodies in from of a small cave beyond the old railroad depot. "I have deputies searching though the cave now. We suspect we may find more remains." Shaw shook his head sadly as he recounted the discovery.

"By the looks of these two they have been dead for awhile but died at different times." Doctor Cullen said sternly, "Both have been dismembered".

"Doc, can you make these cases your top priority, and keep it quiet too?" Shaw asked.

"Lieutenant you will have my utmost discretion in this manner." The Doctor replied, "I'll have a report for you tomorrow."

Shaw thought Doctor Cullen looked a little young to be a surgeon at city hospital but had learned his youthful appearance belies the good Doctor's abilities. The Lt had come to trust and admire Dr Cullen since he moved to Clearfield three years ago with his wife.

Carlisle had a long day ahead of him. He started separating the remains and preparing for the autopsy. The two bodies were young males between seventeen and twenty-four years old at two different stages of decomposition. Both were dismembered, the heads were missing. He was too engrossed in his work to comment on the lieutenant's exit. The Doctor worked diligently through the day finalizing the autopsy reports and making his rounds through the hospital. He documented his discoveries in his report to give the police the next day.

**8:30 p.m., Friday, January 2****nd**** 1931. Clearfield Pennsylvania.**

Doctor Cullen was accustomed to extended shifts but the horrors of this day made him yearn for home and anxious to return to his lovely wife Esme.

The sky was over cast with gray clouds, as he left the hospital early evening was approaching. He drove his automobile across town towards his residence. The house was an old Victorian Esme had restored to perfection. He parked his roadster in the old stable next to the house. Esme had converted the stable into a garage. Carlisle walked towards the front gate of the white picket fence that surrounded the house and it's rose garden. He could hear Esme puttering around inside the house. He pulled up short catching his breathe as he noticed a man resting in the shadows of the oak tree at the street's corner.

Carlisle gasped as the figure slowly moved towards him. He recognized the identity of the visitor immediately by his walk and scent. "Edward, it is good to see you." Carlisle smiled as he spoke softly.

"I am sorry, for so many things Carlisle." Edwards head hung down in shame, he couldn't meet Carlisle's eyes. "I don't know if I can ever atone for my sins." The younger vampire looked sadly down at his feet. "Son, you are here," Carlisle's voice was joyous, "I was afraid we had lost you, and now you are home." He threw his arms around Edward hugging him to his chest. "There was a hole in our hearts when you were missing." Carlisle said tenderly as his son started to sob brokenly into his shoulder.

"Edward!" Esme cried as she launched herself at vampire speed from the porch. "My boy is home finally!" She threw her arms around Carlisle and Edward with such force she almost knocked them to the ground. Esme kept hugging Edward as she sobbed and cried.

"I'm so happy, so happy!" Their reunion embrace lasted for another ten minutes their sobs slowly subsiding.

Edward was overwhelmed with their thoughts and emotions. He could hear the elation in their minds at his homecoming. He was astonished by the unconditional acceptance.

He finally felt like he was truly home.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Shout outs to Dixie.f.9, Just4Me, annsteph, rosmarlin thank you for following my story. I hope you enjoy and I appreciate your thoughts and feedback. I'm still getting used to the editing functions to the fanfiction site so I'm hoping the little glitches that repost aren't too annoying. I'll try my best to post once a week. Have a great weekend.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**St. James Infirmary**_

_**It was down by old Joe's barroom, on the corner of the square  
They were serving drinks as usual, and the usual crowd was there  
On my left stood Big Joe McKennedy, and his eyes were bloodshot red  
And he turned his face to the people, these were the very words he said**_

_***Cab Calloway & His Orchestra  
Read more at songs/view/3530822107858959322/#dCCqSrpFFW3Xqscu.99**_

**9 a.m., Monday, January 5****th**** 1931. Clearfield City Hospital, Clearfield Pennsylvania. **

Lieutenant Henry Shaw was waiting in Dr. Cullen's office watching Officer Van examining the anatomical skeleton hanging in the corner. "Van would you stop playing with that thing, it's not a toy!" Shaw rebuked his partner gruffly; "I don't understand you sometimes."

"Sorry Lieutenant, I just got curious." Van replied shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

Carlisle heard the conversation from down the hall and carefully hid the smirk on his face before he entered his office. "Lieutenant, I added the additional autopsy reports to the two that arrived on Friday." The Doctor said as he walked over to his desk and sat down. "The other remains your Deputies brought in from the site were three so we have five bodies in total. All the decedents are male between Seventeen and Twenty-five years of age. The bodies were dismembered and then decapitated, none of the heads have been found."

Carlisle gave a heavy sigh, "As if that isn't bad enough, the evidence shows the victims were tortured for days, and were still alive and conscious when they were dismembered and finally beheaded." Carlisle frowned as he continued, "These young men were crudely operated on with surgical saws and scalpels, and their fingers, toes and testicles were removed before death. And their internal organs were removed after death."

Shaw gasped in disgust, "What kind of sick monster does something like this Carlisle?"

"Lieutenant," Carlisle continued softly "Henry, the killer could be a butcher, taxidermist or even a someone with medical experience, possibly a Doctor."

"Time of deaths?" Shaw asked.

"The first victim died approximately two and a half years ago. Each victim died six months apart. The last victim died almost five months ago." Carlisle said sadly.

Van spoke up then, "Lieutenant, there have been no missing person reports filed in the last two years so I'm guessing the victims aren't local."

Shaw replied, "Agreed, they're most likely homeless hobos traveling the rails".

"Van, keep looking through missing persons reports just broaden the area, tell the Deputies to keep searching for the heads and tell Dupper to keep the rail yard under surveillance." Shaw continued to bark orders as Van started out the door.

"Carlisle, the Police Department is under pressure from the Mayor's office to keep this case quiet." Frowned Shaw. "The Mayor doesn't want to cause unwarranted panic."

Carlisle's brows knitted together as he chose his words carefully. "Henry, there is a strong possibility that the murders will continue until the killer is caught."

Lieutenant Shaw ran his hand slowly across his face, he sighed and gave Carlisle a response, "I spoke with the Chief and he agreed with me, that we will have to tell the public something soon." Carlisle closed the folder that held his report and handed it to Shaw. "Well, Henry, I know that Mayor Caldwell can be difficult during the best of situations and it being an election year I imagine that just exasperates his mood."

Shaw chuckled in response, "Carlisle you're being optimistic."

"Speaking of optimistic, how is your lovely wife?" Carlisle asked.

Shaw welcomed the change of topic. "Sadie is well, she mentioned Esme would be missing the Ladies Auxiliary meeting tonight due to family obligations?"

"Yes," Carlisle's eyes lit up when speaking of Esme, "We are extremely happy that her brother Edward has finally arrived to live with us." Carlisle continued, "It has been difficult the past few years without him, she's worried about him greatly, after their parents died." Carlisle smiled, "Esme will be spending this week getting Edward settled in, he'll be attending the high school in town."

"I'm sure Harry and Margaret will be able to show Edward around school." Shaw said mentioning his son and daughter.

Carlisle quietly walked from behind his desk to his office door, "That would be splendid Henry," Carlisle raised his finger to his lips signaling silence to the Lieutenant. "I'm sure Edward will appreciate that."

Carlisle opened the door suddenly and surprised George Lehman the hospital orderly hovering at the door. It appeared he was caught listening in on Carlisle's conversation.

"Why hello George, can I help you with something?" Lehman jumped in shock and his face looked like a bug-eyed bullfrog.

"D-Doctor Cullen!" stammered George as he handed Carlisle a folder. "I have a follow up report from Doctor Archibald."

"Thank you George, you can go now." Carlisle replied, "And George, I trust you will be discreet in this matter."

"Y-Yes sir Doctor Cullen." was George's stuttered reply as he escaped quickly down the hall. Henry blinked and tried not to laugh, "Is he always that awkward?"

"No, only when he get's caught listening at doors." Carlisle smirked.

_oOo_

**6 p.m., Monday, January 5****th**** 1931. Doctor Cullen's House, Clearfield Pennsylvania. **

Esme had her sewing kit out, she was making alterations to Edward's wardrobe, or at least she was trying to make the alterations. "Oh, for Heaven's sake Edward, please stop fidgeting. I never thought I would have to tell a vampire to keep still." She rolled her eyes. He arrived in only one set of clothes, his shoes were worn, and the sleeves on his suit coat were becoming frayed. She insisted on getting him new clothes and Esme wouldn't be satisfied until they fit properly.

"Esme, I don't mean to be ungrateful but you shouldn't be going to so much trouble," Edward said lowering his head, "I don't deserve all this fuss and attention."

"Why would you think that?" Esme asked. "Edward, if anything you deserve much more."

"No, I don't." He stated. "I went against everything Carlisle taught me, I hunted humans and set myself up as judge and executioner. I rationalized to myself that the beasts deserved death." Edward sighed, "If that hypocrisy isn't the worse kind of blasphemy, I don't know what is." He finished sadly.

"You know Carlisle and I don't think badly of you, we don't judge you."

She replied to him gently, "We are vampires, we have vampire natures, I have killed humans also Edward, do you think so horribly of me?"

Edwards's eyes widened, "Esme, I could never think badly of you," he replied passionately, "I have never met a mind as caring and loving as yours. You had unintentional slips, that were probably partly my fault for not watching you better when you were a new born." He frowned and continued, "I intentionally hunted men and told myself it was a just cause, I was a fraud. It's not the same."

"Don't you dare take the blame for my actions. I killed innocent people, the only crime they committed was being at the wrong place at the wrong time!" she glared, "you at least made sure those men couldn't kill again."

"I…I'm sorry." Edward whispered, "I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't mean to upset me." Esme said gently as she reached up and touched his cheek. "Don't you see Edward, that we both feel regret for killing, that we don't want to be killers, we can't change what we are or change the past but we can strive to do good during our existence."

"Thank you." Edward replied as he looked down into her eyes. "I've missed you and Carlisle." She beamed up at him, "And it's a good thing you came home, your shoes are so warn, probably from all that running you like to do." Esme fussed, "Edward, shame on you for not taking better care of yourself." She clucked as she went back to the alterations. "Honestly, no more philosophical discussions or debates with Carlisle if it results in this self-loathing." She fretted. "You don't see yourself clearly at all."

Edward chuckled, "Esme, I could sprout another head and you would still speak kindly of me."

"Nonsense," she replied, "now keep still, I'm almost finished with the pinning."

Edward didn't mean to move, he was working on a new musical composition in his head, and he kept moving his hands and fingers in time to the notes in his head. "I want to get back to playing the piano." Edward hadn't realized how much he missed playing the piano until Esme led him into the music room the night he returned. He was rendered speechless by the fact that they kept his old piano. He wanted to surprise Esme and Carlisle with the composition he was writing, it was a tribute to them. It just wasn't quite right yet. "Fine, The sooner you keep still," Esme started, "The sooner I will finish, then you can get back to the piano." She smiled at his impatience.

Edward lifted his head and looked towards the front door. "Carlisle will arrive home soon." Esme's response was immediate "That does not get you out of this fitting any earlier." He sighed as she continued her work. Carlisle would still take another fifteen minutes. Edward did his best to remain still and Esme finally finished as Carlisle walked up the driveway. "Done." She said as Edward sped off to change into his old clothes, he was back downstairs as Carlisle entered through the door.

"Esme love," Carlisle greeted her with a kiss. "How was your day?" he asked as he presented her with a small bouquet of crocuses. She looked up at him returning his kiss, "Beautiful, thank you." She said smiling.

"Edward would you please go out to the car and bring in the box on the back seat." Carlisle smiled at Edward's reaction to his request. He could not contain his excitement when he read Carlisle's mind and realized what was in the box.

"Outstanding!" was Edward's response as he blurred out the door towards the car.

"Human speed please!" Carlisle called laughing after him, "we have to keep up appearances!"

"Carlisle," Esme asked, "what is going on?"

"Well my love," he responded, "you went to a lot of trouble to put electricity in this house when you restored it, I thought it was time to bring some modern technology into the house." Edward came running in carrying a box, "He bought a radio!" he exclaimed.

They set the radio up in the parlor. Edward and Carlisle made their own improvements to it by extending radio reception with their own version of the outdoor antennae.

Esme looked on in wonder as she heard the radio play music then the news and she particularly enjoyed the comedy and mystery shows. She felt contentment sitting with her family enjoying the evening together.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews Dixie.f.9, Just4Me, rosmarlin, and midnight.

I really get excited when I get a response to my story. I really appreciate your input.

I still haven't seen Breaking Dawn Part 2 yet. L You will have to tell me what you thought about it.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**BETWEEN THE DEVIL AND THE DEEP BLUE SEA ***

**Is there anyone around who cannot see It's the well known runaround you're givin' me I suppose you'll tell me I'm all wrong It's a bitter pill to take, coming from you Though I've made a big mistake, what can I do I don't know what makes me string along... I don't want you But I hate to lose you You've got me in between The devil and the deep blue sea I forgive you 'Cause I can't forget you You've got me in between The devil and the deep blue sea I ought to cross you off my list But when you come knockin' at my door Fate seems to give my heart a twist I come runnin, back for more I should hate you But I guess I love you You've got me in between The devil and the deep blue sea 'Cause I should hate you But I guess I love you You've got me in between The devil and the deep blue sea**

***(Music: Harold Arlen / Lyrics: Ted Koehler) Cab Calloway & His Orch. - 1931 **

**As recorded by LEE WILEY **

**1 a.m., Tuesday, January 6****th**** 1931. Moshannon State Forest Pennsylvania. **

Carlisle decided hunting would be best at night to avoid any hunters or game wardens.

The three vampires could run and hunt through the night easily. Their vampire eyes could see in the dark as if it were day. The winter snow on the trees and the forest floor gave off a glow in the moonlight. He caught the scent of white tail deer. Esme had already found a coyote and went off for the kill.

Edward preferred mountain lion but they hadn't roamed Pennsylvania since the 1870's so he was going to settle on the white tail deer instead. They quietly approached the herd of bedded deer. Both vampires enjoyed the chase and there was no pleasure in feeding off sleeping animals. Carlisle watched as Edward raised a branch and looked to him for a signal. Carlisle nodded his head and Edward loudly snapped the large tree branch; which alerted the herd. The hunt was on as the herd scattered and each vampire gracefully pursued their prey. Carlisle caught a large Buck, his teeth cut effortlessly through the neck of the stag. His lips latched on the beast's neck surrounding the flow of warm blood as it flowed down his throat. His thirst satisfied as he finished draining his prey.

Carlisle looked up from his kill to see Esme peering down at him from a tree. Her expression was shamelessly appreciative as she gazed at his crouching form.  
"This untamed look suits you". She said as she smiled flirtatiously.

"The voracious look is very appealing on you my love." He responded.

He caught her as she jumped from the tree into his arms, kissing her passionately as they fell to the ground.

Edward chased the herd of deer four miles down stream; he pounced on a doe draining it quickly. He hid his kill and continued on his hunt, purposely keeping a distance from Carlisle and Esme to give them some privacy. He also wanted to be alone with his own thoughts; time alone without the intrusion of others was to be savored. He stopped suddenly as he crossed an unfamiliar scent; it smelled like mountain lion combined with something else he couldn't quite place. He tracked the strange scent for almost and hour without finding the owner. He reached his mind out but could 'hear' no thoughts but his mindreading power could detect a weird static and buzzing he tried following the voiceless mind but that faded too. Edward had been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed something was behind him.

A black bear came growling out of the brush towards Edward, it had been hunting him.

He couldn't believe his luck as the bear took a swipe at him. He dodged and then attacked the bear bringing the animal down with no difficulty. He ripped into the bears throat drinking its warm blood brought him the relief he sought. He was almost finished when he heard noise coming up the trail he relaxed once he recognized Carlisle and Esme.

They stepped out of the tree line as Edward finished hiding the evidence of his kill.

"Edward the bear wasn't the only thing trailing you," Carlisle started "we came across the scent of another vampire."

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "Who ever he was didn't get close enough for me to read his mind."

"This vampire's scent was strange," Esme added, "like it was mixed with the scent of an animal, like a lion."

Edward proceeded to tell them of the scent that distracted him.

"Until we meet this vampire and confirm that their intent is not malignant," Carlisle spoke with concern, "I want us to stick together, no hunting alone."

"Should we keep tracking him tonight?" Edward asked.

"No he already seemed to backtrack you once tonight before he disappeared," Carlisle replied, "We can try again tomorrow night."

"Let's go home." Esme said as she started back towards the town.

"Race you!" Edward cried as he ran off high speed ahead of both of them.

"What part of stick together don't you understand Youngman?" Carlisle replied playfully as he and Esme chased after him.

"I'll try to keep my pace slow for you 'old' man," Edward laughed, "try to keep up!"

**11 a.m., Wednesday, January 7****th**** 1931. Clearfield Police Station. **

Chief of Police Bart Hogan was holding a press conference in his office on the recently discovered murders. Due to the delicate nature of the crimes Mayor Caldwell and Andrew Ratcliffe President of the Clearfield Bank, were also in attendance.

Lieutenant Shaw, Officer VanBuskirk were flanked by Officers Haus and Dupper as they stood behind Chief Hogan. The police and city officials outnumbered the reporters since there were only three newspapers in town.

"On Friday January 2, 1931 five unidentified bodies were uncovered in a small cave beyond the old Clearfield railroad depot. All the decedents are male between Seventeen and Twenty-five years of age, cause of death dismemberment." Chief Hogan continued in a monotone voice, "Please do not confront any suspicious persons." Hogan cleared his throat, "the Police request that the public be alert and report any suspicious activities."

"We are following all leads and will keep the public updated."

Chief Hogan glanced at the three reporters and gruffly spoke, "Any questions?"

"Chief, any suspects or motive known?" asked John Rennie a reporter from "The Clearfield Progress".

"Not at this time." Replied Hogan. "We are asking the public to be aware of personal safety and take precautions."

"Hogan, couldn't these cases simply be isolated incidents of transient hobos just murdering one another?" asked Mayor Caldwell, "We don't want to panic the public for no reason."

"Agreed," we can not allow the public to be panicked unnecessarily, it's bad for business." Radcliffe interjected, "The murderer is probably long gone by hitching a ride on an outgoing freight train."

"Regardless of as of yet unproven theories," Chief Hogan said curtly, "we ask the public to remain calm and continue to take precautions." He finished the press conference by thanking the reporters. Mayor Caldwell and Mr. Ratcliffe glared at the chief as they let his office.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to Team Rosalie, Sookie Starchild, TeamEdward1896  
for follows, comments and support. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Oh and I **__**FINALLY**__** got to see Breaking Dawn 2, I loved it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_"__**Waller Fats - 'Ain't Misbehavin' Lyrics**__"_

_No one to talk with, all by myself_  
_No one to walk with, but I'm happy on the shelf_  
_Ain't misbehavin', I'm savin' my love for you._

_I know for certain the one you love_  
_I'm through with flirtin', it's just you I'm thinkin' of_  
_Ain't Misbehavin', I'm savin' my love for you._

_Like Jack Horner in the corner_  
_don't go nowhere, what do I care_  
_Your kisses are worth waitin' for . . . Believe me._

_I don't stay out late, don't care to go_  
_I'm home about 8, just me and my radio_  
_Ain't Misbehavin', I'm savin' my love for you._

**6 a.m., Thursday, January 8****th**** 1931, The Cullen House. **

The morning addition of the Clearfield Progress landed on the front porch where the paperboy threw it as he road pass the house on his bicycle. Esme picked up the paper reading the glaring headline on the front page. 'The Clearfield Ripper kills five men!'

Edward was sitting at his piano writing down the notes for his latest composition. He looked up as Esme was reading the paper to herself. He could hear her thoughts on the gruesome murders and the article.

Carlisle was walking down the stairs after dressing for work. He was finishing tying his necktie as he glanced at Esme's still form in the parlor. "Esme, love, what is it?" he asked as he noticed her distressed expression.

"I'm reading about the murders," she said softly, "Do you think the police will catch the killer soon?" Carlisle frowned as he scanned over the newspaper. "They have very few clues to go on," Carlisle started, "But this news article, instead of informing the public, it is sensationalizing the tragedy."

"Can we do anything to help the police?" Edward asked warily.

"Normally, we would not get involved and let the authorities handle this situation." Carlisle responded thoughtfully, "But these crimes are so heinous, I can't fathom letting the murderer escape justice."

Carlisle looked at Esme and Edward gravely, "We will help the police as much as we can without drawing attention to ourselves."

"The killer is targeting young men, so when you are at school be alert to any suspicious people." Carlisle warned.

Edward looked a little uncomfortable, "Carlisle, I'm not sure I have enough control to be around humans yet." He answered Carlisle softly, lowering his head in shame.

"Son," Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, "I have faith in you."

"I have made up a medical condition for you, Esme will give your file to the school Principal when she registers you for school." He continued, "If there is a sunny day, or you need to leave school early, your absence will be excused."

"Medical condition, huh?" Edward almost looked amused.

"Yes, you have a heart condition due to complications from scarlet fever when you were an infant." Carlisle smirked, "You can't over exert yourself."

"It gives me an excuse to hover," smiled Esme, "so I can be an over protective big sister."

"What about my eye color, how will we explain that?" Edward asked, "I haven't drunk from a human in over seven months but they are still too red."

"No they aren't, " she argued, "They are more brown then red now and to human eyes they will appear brown."

"In any case," Carlisle added, "wear these." He handed Edward a pair of eyeglasses that had light grey tinted lenses. Edward put the glasses on and could see himself in their minds. While both Carlisle and Esme were gushing proud thoughts over his appearance, Edward couldn't help but shake his head in disagreement. "I look like a four eyed bookworm," Edward chuckled, "I won't have any problems with temptation because the other students will avoid me like the plague."

**10 a.m., Thursday, January 8****th**** 1931. The Clearfield Police Station. **

Van came rushing into Lt. Shaw's office carrying an armful of files.

He closed the door behind him with his foot. He carefully placed the files on the desk and dug through them finding taking two folders out from the pile.

"Lieutenant, I widened the area for the missing person reports within the last two years. I actually came up with two leads." He explained as he spread out the files on the desk.

"Scott Davis a twenty five year old former navy seaman from Altoona was traveling to Clearfield almost six months ago for a teaching position at the high school." Van continued, "And a twenty three year old Richard Applegate from Philadelphia went missing two years ago after getting on a train to Clearfield to interview for a position at the Clearfield bank."

"One of the bodies had a mermaid tattoo on the upper left arm." Van went on, "Davis's naval file identifies him as having a mermaid tattoo on his left arm."

Shaw took the file named Davis and started reading over it.

"Here are the medical reports Dr. Cullen wrote up on the victims." Shaw said as he pulled a folder from his desk drawer. "And a list of items found with the bodies."

"A pair of glasses, a shoe," Shaw paused, "A cuff link engraved with the initials R.A."

"The autopsy report states victim number two had a metal pin in his right femur, contact Philadelphia and see if we can get medical records for Applegate." Shaw ordered, "If we have anything we can possible match up against our victims we might be able to identify them."

"Lieutenant, did you get a chance to read the papers this morning?" Van asked.

"I saw them, 'the Clearfield Ripper', the chief read them too." Shaw frowned, "Let's just say the chief is on the war path." He sighed, "The article in the 'Progress' was too detailed, somehow that reporter, Rennie got a few more details on the condition of the bodies then what was released to the press."

Van gasped, "We have a leak?"

"Yeah, and most likely from the hospital." Shaw replied.

"No way it was Carlisle, he's a good egg," Van said, "I'd bet it was Rennie's wife Grace, she's is a nurse at the hospital."

"Whoever the leak is," Shaw replied, "we have to stop them or the chief will have our heads."

"Van send Haus and Dupper to the hospital to interview Grace Rennie and other hospital staff." Shaw continued, "I want to know who is feeding Rennie information."

"Sure, then what?" Van asked.

"You and I will go to the High School and then the Bank to try to retrace the steps of Davis and Applegate." Shaw finished, "Let's go."

Shaw and Van walked into the High School Principle's office to see Esme Cullen and a Youngman sitting in the waiting area next to the secretary, Mrs. Johnson's desk.

Shaw noticed Esme was as beautiful as ever and that the boy with her had the same pale good looks. Shaw thought he was almost too pretty for a boy and realized that this was Esme's brother that Carlisle mentioned.

Esme was trying to fix Edward's hair.

"Esme, you're embarrassing me!" Edward hissed. "Besides you know my hair is a lost cause, that's why I like wearing a hat in the first place."

"You know it's not proper for a man to wear his hat indoors." She hissed, "Now hush, while I fix it."

Shaw couldn't help but smile at Esme's attentiveness to her brother. Edward whispered something to Esme as he struggled out of her grasp. Esme looked up at Shaw and Van with a radiant smile on her face. "Lieutenant Shaw, Officer VanBushkirk, how are you?" she said, "It's lovely to see you both."

"Fine, Mrs. Cullen," Shaw replied, "It's a wonderful surprise seeing you here."

"I'd like to introduce my brother to you," she beamed proudly, "Edward Masen Platt, this is Lieutenant Henry Shaw and Officer Joseph VanBushkirk."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant Shaw, Officer VanBushkirk." Edward said as he shook both of their hands.

Just then the door to the Principal's office opened suddenly. "Mrs. Johnson, will you give Mr. Shaw here a hall pass to get to his next class." Said Principal Thorton. "Now, Shaw I expect you to fix that window after school." He was speaking to a seventeen-year-old boy with brown wavy hair and brown eyes; he was holding a baseball bat in one hand and a baseball in the other.

"Yes sir." The boy replied.

"Ahem," Lieutenant Shaw cleared his throat loudly.

"Pop, what are you doing here?" the boy asked in shock.

"Well, Harry, I'm NOT here to arrest my son for playing baseball in the school hallways again, am I?"

"No Sir." Blanched Harry, he grabbed the hall pass that Mrs. Johnson offered him "See you at home Pops!" and he ran out the door.

"No running in the hall!" Thorton called after him.

Edward couldn't help laughing at the other boy's quick exit. Than he realized he was the only one laughing and that all eyes in the room were on him. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet as he sunk down in his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews & follows and I got a Fanfic recommendation too. Fanfiction is my guilty little pleasure and you are all wonderful!**

**I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**_WHEN THE MOON COMES OVER THE MOUNTAIN_**

**_All by myself at twilight_**

**_Watching the day depart_**

**_And with the fading twilight_**

**_Happiness fills my heart_**

**_When the moon comes over the mountain_**

**_Every beam brings a dream, Dear, of you_**

**_Once again we stroll neath the mountain_**

**_Through that rose-covered valley we knew_**

**_Each day is grey and dreary_**

**_But the night is bright and cheery_**

**_When the moon comes over the mountain_**

**I'm alone with my mem'ries of you**

_*(Howard Johnson / Harry Woods) Kate Smith & Her Swanee Music - 1931 Nick Lucas - 1931 Leo Reisman & His Orch. (vocal: Ben Gordon) - 1931 Radiolites - 1931 Sam Lanin Dance Ensemble - 1931 Kitty Wells _

**11 a.m., Thursday, January 8****th**** 1931. Clearfield City Hospital. **

Carlisle arrived at the hospital for his shift; he entered the Doctors lounge to find two police detectives interrogating one of his nurses. Grace Rennie, the small blonde haired woman was in tears. "What is going on here?" Carlisle asked the two policemen sternly.

His gold eyes fixed on both men meeting their gazes with authority.

Both men took a step backwards, a little startled by the interruption.

Detective Haus was a stocky man in his forties; he was balding and had a permanent scowl on his face. His partner Dupper was a small thin man in his late fifties with a deceivingly mousy look to his appearance.

"I am Detective Haus and this is my partner Detective Dupper." The stocky man said gruffly as he flashed his badge at Carlisle.

"We are here investigating an information leak in the train yard murders." Haus continued,

"And you must be Doctor Cullen?"

"That is correct." Carlisle replied curtly, " But if you think Nurse Rennie is responsible you are wrong."

"Now why would you say that Doctor?" asked Dupper, "She is actually our lead suspect since her husband is the reporter who wrote the news article."

"Regardless of who Nurse Rennie is married to Detectives, she couldn't possibly be your 'leak' because she wasn't here." Carlisle explained, "She has been on leave the past two weeks and has just returned today."

"Two week leave for what?" Haus asked.

"My mother was very ill," Nurse Rennie, replied through her sniffles, "I've been nursing her back to health."

"How do we know you didn't come to the hospital on off hours and look through the records?" Haus accused.

"My mother lives in Phillipsburg, I didn't return until early this morning by train." Nurse Rennie frowned at him in response.

"Detectives," interrupted Carlisle, "If you would like to interview me or an of the other Doctors involved, fine; but you are not allowed to harass the nursing staff."

Haus huffed and Dupper raised an eyebrow.

"The nurses have no involvement with autopsies and they are off limits in your interrogations." Carlisle stated firmly, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Replied Dupper.

"You may go now Nurse." Carlisle stated sympathetically to a grateful Nurse Rennie as she left the Doctor's lounge.

Haus and Dupper turned their attentions to Carlisle.

"So Dr. Cullen," Haus began, "since Nurse Rennie is eliminated as a suspect that would make YOU our prime suspect in this leak."

"Detectives, I have never met any reporters, and my own family was unaware of the murders until the newspaper's morning addition." Carlisle responded calmly.

"And we're to take your word?" Haus snorted, "May, I remind you Doctor this is a murder investigation and unauthorized leaks to the press can be viewed as obstruction to the investigation."

Carlisle stood there unruffled, his demeanor projected confidence and honesty.

"I assure you Detectives," Carlisle began, "I wish to help with the investigation not hinder your efforts."

"Tell us who else had access to the autopsy reports." Dupper requested.

"That is the disturbing part," Carlisle replied, "I was the only one."

Carlisle continued talking, "Except for conferring with Doctors Foster and Archibald in a very minor capacity, and orderly George Lehman assisting in moving the bodies; no one has access to the information that the reporter some how obtained."

He was starting to look dismayed, "As a matter of fact, I have all the reports under lock

and key, I have no idea how the information could have been leaked to the press."

Haus and Dupper went off to question Doctors Foster and Archibald, after lecturing Carlisle on the importance of keeping certain details of the investigation out of the press. They had to schedule a later time to interview Lehman, since he usually worked the graveyard shift. They found Doctor Foster to be helpful and his testimony corroborated Carlisle's story. Doctor Foster was as insistent as Carlisle that the police should not bother the nursing staff. Doctor Archibald was more than a bit arrogant and condescending towards the officers and even suggested the leak originated from the police department. It was late in the afternoon when they headed back to the police station to file their reports.

Meanwhile Lieutenant Shaw and Officer Van were headed towards the Clearfield National Bank. The interview with Principal Thorton provided very little new information. Thorton stated Scott Davis never arrived for the interview, there was no response to any further correspondence from the school. Principal Thorton was shocked to find out the Scott Davis was one of the murder victims.

They arrived at Andrew Ratcliffe's office as Mayor Caldwell was leaving.

"Lieutenant," Caldwell greeted him sternly, "I was very distressed at the newspaper reports this morning, and all this talk of the Clearfield Ripper is bad for business."

Shaw frowned in response, "Yes sir, we'll do everything we can to catch him."

"You see that you do." Sneered Caldwell as he walked off.

After Caldwell was gone Van sighed "Can't have a few bodies about that's bad for business." He mimicked sarcastically.

"You're a real Jack Benny, Van." Shaw stated dryly.

"Come on Lieutenant you know I do good impersonations." Van replied.

Shaw rolled his eyes then turned to the secretary Miss Wilson and said, "I'm Lieutenant Shaw, here to see Mr. Ratcliffe please." And he showed her his police badge.

"Yes, sir." She quickly buzzed Ratcliffe on the intercom to announce them.

"Right this way Lieutenant," Miss Wilson lead the way into the banker's office.

"Shaw, what is this about?" Ratcliffe asked.

"We possibly identified one of the murder victims from the train yard." Shaw explained,

"A Mr. Robert Applegate, and we are retraced his last reported days to this bank."

"Applegate?, I don't recall …" Ratcliffe started to reply.

"He traveled from Philadelphia for an interview here about two years ago." Van offered.

"Oh now I remember, he did interview but he never returned for the second interview." Ratcliffe added, "Afterwards, we even received a call from the Philadelphia police about him missing."

"Do you have any records from the interview?" Shaw asked.

"I'm sure we do, Miss Wilson go retrieve any files we have and give them to the Lieutenant." Ratcliffe ordered.

Miss Wilson left the office immediately and Ratcliffe turned his attention to the officers once again.

"Do you recall anything about Mr. Applegate?" Shaw asked.

Ratcliffe looked thoughtful, "Nothing extraordinary, he was intelligent , modestly dressed and if I remember correctly he had a slight limp."

"I'm surprised you remembered that much." Van replied.

"I think the fact the Philadelphia police called and the man became a missing person," Ratcliffe said, "helped to commit him to my memory."

Miss Wilson reentered the office carrying a file folder. "It's not much." She stated, "but I hope it helps." She handed the file to Shaw.

Ratcliffe sat behind his desk with a sigh, "I was sure that the murdered men were homeless vagabonds." He frowned and continued, "And now I learn that's not the case."

"We are working around the clock to solve this case," Shaw continued, "If you can think of anything else about Applegate please let us know." Shaw finished.

"Thank you for your help," Van told the secretary, "here's our card, call if you recall anything else." Both officers left the bank and headed to the police station.

"What now lieutenant?" Van asked.

"We go over everything until we catch this monster," Shaw replied determinedly, "I have a bad feeling if we don't catch him soon, he's going to kill again."

**11 p.m., Thursday, January 8****th**** 1931, The Cullen House. **

Carlisle returned home quietly entering the house he could hear Chopin's Nocturne being played on the piano. Esme was in the parlor, listening mesmerized by the music while she was darning socks. His heart swelled at the domestic scene, his wife's faced glowed warmly under the lamplights. Edward was playing the notes delicately on the piano Carlisle could not resist taking Esme's hands and leading her around the parlor in a waltz.

"You are so beautiful my love." he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him with a joyful smile. "You make me feel like we are dancing on clouds." She replied, "How was your day Doctor Cullen?"

"Dreary, I think," he replied softly, "until now."

He never understood how lonely he was for more than a few centuries, until he had his son and wife. They gave him more than he ever thought he could have and much more than he could ever think to ask for in his existence. His happiness in his family was intense and sublime. "How was your day sweetheart?" he asked, "Did you and Edward enjoy your day out on the town?"

"It was marvelous!" she said, "We both enjoyed it." She proceeded to tell her husband the day's events, the high school interview with the Principal. She told him of Edward's excitement on starting music lessons and his interest in her work at the soup kitchens and shelters. "We even had time to go to the department stores." She said, "You both need new shirts, gloves and scarves."

"I can't have the humans noticing you both running around under dressed in the cold weather." She continued.

"Heaven forbid." Carlisle chuckled, "And did Edward like the school?"

"Carlisle, I think he did," she replied, "He was even laughing today at the antics of Henry Shaw's boy." She explained what had happened and also the visit from the Lieutenant and officer Van. He was pleased and interested about the police finding possible identities to some of the murder victims.

He told her of his day and the police interrogations at the hospital.

"Carlisle," she responded, "how could they even suggest the you would leak information to the press?"

"That's the thing Es," he replied, "there is no possible way anyone could have given certain details to that reporter." Then he stated firmly, "Unless it was the murderer that told the reporter."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "But why would the killer do that?" she gasped.

"I think he wants frighten people" He said grimly. "Don't worry, won't let him continue."

He kissed her cheek and held her tighter as her whirled her around the room. The music played on he danced with his love as he showered her with kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Stardust*_**

_Sometimes I wonder why I spend  
the lonely nights  
Dreaming of a song.  
The melody haunts my reverie  
and I am once again with you.  
When our love was new, and each kiss an inspiration.  
But that was long ago, and now my consolation  
is in the stardust of a song._

*The melody of this song was written in 1927 by Hoagy Carmichael and the lyrics added by Mitchell Parish two years later. It was first recorded in 1927 by Emil Seidel and became a hit in 1930 with Isham Jones' version. This song became so popular that many prominent singers and bands recorded it including Louis Armstrong, Bing Crosby, Benny Goodman and Nat King Cole

**Sunday, January 11****th**** 1931. Moshannon State Forest Pennsylvania. **

Edward was nervous about his starting back to school. He was worried he could lose control of his bloodlust while around so many humans. He didn't normally seek out humans other than murderers for his prey. While running errands around town with Esme he noticed there were very few criminals and no one violent, so he had no leads on the Clearfield ripper, and felt no temptation towards anyone that crossed their path. Still, he thought extra precautions needed to be taken and hoped hunting the night before would help.

Carlisle was confident that Edward would not have any difficulties but saw no harm in humoring his son's wish to take precautions. Since they did not come across the strange vampire he still did not want Esme or Edward hunting alone. Esme led the way towards a herd of whitetail deer, taking down the first deer in her sight. Edward chased after a buck getting further ahead towards a small creek. Carlisle decided to double back, climbing up the face of a near by cliff. He wanted a better view of the surrounding area.

Esme was finished with disposing of her kill and started to walk towards Edward, who had just brought down his third white tail. He was absorbed in his prey but suddenly lifted his head towards the east and growled. Carlisle looked in the direction that caused Edward's loathing but could not detect anything amiss.

He kept a thorough watch over the immediate area noticing something indistinct in the distance moving at a blurring pace. Edward jumped back and rushed to meet Esme, he crouched in a defensive position in front of her.

Carlisle barreled off the side of the cliff towards his wife and son making sure he would cut off the approaching vampire. He came to stand between his family and the unknown. The newcomer was crashing through the brush at an alarming speed but veered off to the south when Carlisle blocked its' course of action. The blurring vampire was moving too fast for him to get a good look at it.

"What was that!" exclaimed Esme.

"Carlisle," Edward started, "That vampire's thoughts were desperate and malevolent." He growled after the retreating figure. "It was hard to read its' thoughts clearly, there were so many at once and too convoluted to follow."

"Well, it would seem that it doesn't like to be out numbered." Carlisle observed, "Let's hope that will deter any violent confrontations."

Carlisle considered them both carefully, "I think we should return home."

Edward nodded his head in agreement and Esme looked on with a worried expression. They traveled home in silence, arriving home well before dawn.

"I don't understand," Esme began, "It was a vampire but it also smelled like a lion."

"It moved so fast I couldn't begin to describe what it looked like."

"I couldn't tell if it was male or female, vampire or animal." Carlisle replied.

"I wonder if we can reason with it."

"No!" Edward scoffed forcefully, "that creature was hunting us and when you interrupted it's intent, I sensed it's hatred towards you." He frowned, "Carlisle, it considered attacking you."

"Why would it hunt us?" Esme asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"I couldn't hear everything clearly. " Edward answered sourly, "But it wants something and it won't leave without it."

"You can't tell what it wants," Carlisle asked "but you know it means us harm?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get more information," Edward said dejectedly, "but its thoughts were aggressive and emotionally intense."

"That settles it," Carlisle answered," we will have to change our hunting habits, different times and locations." He continued, "No hunting unaccompanied, and we must remain cautious, no wandering off alone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry last chapter was so short & time got away from me (also I'm recovering from a bad sinus infection) so I missed a post last week. I'm getting back on track & I hope everyone has a happy new year!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**_Little White Lies_**

_The moon was all aglow and heaven was in your eyes,  
The night that you told me those little white lies.  
The stars seemed to know that you didn't mean those sighs,  
The night that you told me those little white lies._

I try, but there's no forgetting, when evening appears,  
I sigh, but there's no regretting, in spite of my tears.  
The devil was in your heart but heaven was in your eyes  
The night that you told me those little white lies.

_Fred Waring & the Pennsylvanians_

_Read more at songs/view/3530822107859095485/#RDQp5EF2tJLgZxKc.99_

**7 a.m., Monday, January 12****th**** 1931, The Cullen House. **

Edward reluctantly made his way downstairs from his room. His hair was barely under control with the pomade Esme insisted he use. He was finishing tying his bowtie as Carlisle handed him his eyeglasses.

"You look very handsome Edward." Esme said smiling as she insisted on straightening his tie.

"Yes very dapper," Carlisle agreed, "as the young people say now a days you're the birds knees?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Dapper is a Flapper's dad and I think you were trying to say 'Bee's Knees' it's best we stay far away from using slang." He sighed, "It doesn't suite you in particular Carlisle." Esme couldn't hold back her chuckle.

"You'll find some slang will fade away with the times, while the word dapper will retain the meaning of bold and stylish." Carlisle smirked at Edward.

"You're a head of your time gramps." Snickered Edward.

Carlisle considered the young vampire with fondness. "Are you comfortable with your cover story?"

"Sure, I'm the orphaned sickly brother of the Doctor's wife." He replied over dramatically, "a role of my dreams."

"Seriously Edward, if you play the invalid too well I will have to dose you with cod liver oil" Esme replied amused.

"Noooo! " He hammed it up as he kissed her cheek, "I'm off to school sis."

Edward said over his shoulder as he smoothly slipped on his hat and coat. "Farewell Pops." Edward said as he blurred out the door.

"Human speed!" Carlisle laughed as Edward slowed to a run heading towards the high school.

"It's so wonderful to have him home." Esme said to Carlisle as she hugged him.

"Yes, it is Love," he replied, "He seems to be adjusting better but I'm a bit worried that he is trying too hard to please us, and he is hiding some distress." Carlisle sighed.

"I know he hates himself for killing humans." Esme said sadly, "He doesn't forgive himself."

"I will talk to him Esme," he said, "I'm afraid it will take time for Edward come to self acceptance, he struggles so much with our vampire nature. He is so forgiving of others but not himself."

"We have time." Esme smiled up at her husband.

He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately.

Edward had arrived at school fifteens minutes before the first bell. His mind was assaulted with the thoughts of the other students as he entered the school. The hundreds of mental voices washed over him like a tidal wave. He had to stop a moment in the hallway to collect his composure. Edward let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding; this could prove to be a long day he noted. He was told to go to the administrative office to meet his student guide for the day.

Edward entered the office and gave a greeting to the secretary and a young girl standing next to the desk. "Good morning I'm Edward Platt, I was told to get my schedule here." He said politely.

_"Oh my! He's so handsome."_ Thought the secretary, Edward could hear her heart flutter loudly. "Yes Dear I have your schedule right here." She smiled up at Edward like he was something to eat. The secretary's name was Miss June Noggle a woman in her thirties with bleached platinum hair she wore bright red lipstick. Her beady eyes drank Edward's form in greedily. He almost flinched at the perversity of her thoughts. Her hand grazed his arm as she gave him his schedule, "Let me know if you need anything dear." She stressed the word 'anything' while she licked her lips.

"Er, thank you?" he replied quietly and he looked at the young girl hopeful they could make a quick exit from the office and an escape from the predatory secretary.

"Hello Edward," the young lady greeted him, "my name is Mary Hogan, your student guide today."

Mary was a slender girl with wavy blonde hair that was cut in a chin length bob, the style most women were wearing. She had big hazel eyes and a dimple on the middle of her chin. Her manner was polite and friendly. He could hear her thoughts and clearly they were a glaring contrast with the secretary's thoughts. Mary was a beautiful girl and her mind and thoughts were calm and kind.

_"He's so pale, I heard he was recovering from an illness."_ She thought as looked at Edward sympathetically, _"I hope he is well."_

"It's nice to meet you, Mary." Edward with a cautious smile, "Maybe we should get to class." He replied as he held the door open for her.

"We have the same homeroom," she started, "I'll walk you to your first class and meet you outside to take you to the next." She explained.

"We have third period Trigonometry." Mary continued "And you have music while I have gym."

"This is very kind of you Mary," Edward replied, "I'm a very quick study so I'll know my way around tomorrow and I promise not to be any trouble."

"Edward this is no trouble at all." She smiled at him. "If you like you can join me and my friends at lunch."

Edward felt awkward, and he wasn't used to feeling awkward around humans, he didn't want to be rude and turn down her invitation so he accepted but his plans were to keep a distance and if possible an invisible presence.

On entering the homeroom and hearing the inner dialogues of his classmates he realized an invisible presence was not possible. He felt the reactions from the female students a bit overwhelming and almost as embarrassing to listen to as the deviant ramblings of Miss Noggle. Most of the male students reacted with surly thoughts and jealous glares. Edward handed his schedule to the teacher who pointed to a desk at the back of the room. He was able to avoid any feet suddenly stuck out in the isle and dodge spitballs with his vampire reflexes as he walked towards his seat.

The rest of the morning went along similarly with stares, whispers and a few friendly faces. Mary was true to her word and met him after his classes to walk him to the next. Third period Trigonometry was a bit tedious he was familiar with the material and his vampire memory was superior to a photographic memory. He could here in the thoughts of most of the students in the class that the teacher was pushing new material to quickly and most of them were struggling with the latest problems. He told Mary he would meet her in the cafeteria after he finished his music lessons, the school gym converted to a cafeteria and auditorium so Edward did not want Mary to have to make an extra trip.

He entered the music room, most of the students were finding their places in the orchestra as Edward walked up to the teacher and handed him his pass.

"Good morning sir, I'm Edward Platt." He introduced himself.

The teacher looked up at Edward with a dour expression. Mr. Ellis Michaels was a short, middle-aged pear shaped man with frizzy salt and pepper hair. Black horned rimmed glasses covered his dull blue eyes that his lenses magnified to huge proportions. He smelled of musty books and mothballs. Mr. Michaels cleared his throat, "So Youngman, where am I going to place a new student this late in the school year?" he retorted sternly to Edward's greeting.

"I play some piano and would like to study the violin or clarinet." Edward suggested.

"Can you read music and keep time?" Michaels asked gruffly.

Edward shook his head in affirmative.

"Go in the back to the percussion section, we'll see if you can play the triangle." He huffed, " if you can keep up I may let you audition for another instrument."

"I don't know what they expect me to do with him in the middle of the school year." He continued to mutter under his breath. _"But I know what I would like to do with him_." Mr. Michaels thought as he leered at Edward's retreating form.

Edward flinched at the teacher's verbal and mental comments. He made his way to the back of the orchestra as quickly as he could to get away from the distasteful man. He sat down next to the drummer and recognized as Harry Shaw the boy from the principal's office. The orchestra started playing Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" or tried extremely hard to play "Ode to Joy" but there was no joy in it. Painfully the band played on it was a slow process. Edward could tell some of the students individually could play adequately but they were having a hard time following the teacher's instructions and had difficulty playing as a group. He couldn't blame them for the in-cohesiveness, Mr. Michaels made all of them nervous and on edge with his stormy manner. He and Harry kept time well enough and struck there instruments at the proper moments not that there was much else to do. The orchestra finally finished the last composition followed by a lot of curt criticisms to specific students.

"Platt!" Michaels bellowed across the room. "Come here and show the class if you can do any better on the piano."

Edward slowly made his way over to the piano, he had no desire to play for this pompous windbag on the out of tune instrument. He was at a conundrum, should he play just mediocre hiding his ability from overbearing man or put him in his place.

Edward chose instead to play something that would surely anger the narrow-minded sop. Several months ago he had the pleasure of hearing the jazz pianist Earl Hines play. Edward chose the piece "I Ain't Got Nobody" and played it with gusto.

The other students in the classroom came alive listening to his playing while Mr. Michaels stood their gawping. Edward was almost finished the song when Mr. Michaels sputtered, "Stop, stop, stop!" he yelled, "we do not play the honky-tonk music here, this is not a speak easy!" He fumed, "Where ever did you 'learn' THAT?"

"Chicago." Edward answered curtly.

"Well, this is a high school not the slums of Chicago," the teacher sneered, "You claimed you could read music, play what is on the sheet in front of you."

Beethoven's 'Fleur de Lise' sat in front of him. Edward frowned sadly; it had been one of his mother's favorites, one of the first compositions she taught him. He didn't want to perform it for this bug-eyed twerp but he didn't have the heart to butcher it either. He played blocking out all of the thoughts and images around him getting lost in the music. He thought of his mother and her delicate fingers as they played for him when he was a child. When Edward finished you could have heard a pin drop, Mr. Michaels stood there stunned looking like a fish. "You're right sir, " Edward said tonelessly, "I think I'll stick with the triangle." The lunch bell rang and Edward was the first out of the room.

**11 a.m., Monday, January 12****th**** 1931. The Clearfield Police Station. **

Detectives Dupper and Haus where leading John Rennie the reporter from "The Clearfield Progress" to lieutenant Shaw's office for questioning.

Shaw was seated behind his desk reviewing medical reports from the crime scene.

"Mr. Rennie," Shaw greeted him sternly, "we need to discuss your article on the Clearfield Ripper."

Dupper pushed Mr. Rennie to sit down in the seat in front of Shaw's desk. Haus stood ominously over the nervous reporter. Van entered the office closing the door quietly behind him. He carried a desk lamp under his arm and proceeded to plug the lamp into an electrical outlet. Van placed the lamp on Shaw's desk than angle it to flash into Rennie's face.

"Van what the hell are you doing?" Shaw asked confused by his officer's behavior.

"I've seen this done in the movies for interrogating suspects lieutenant." Van replied.

Dupper rolled his eyes, while Haus coughed trying to cover up his laughter. Shaw turned red then purple before he yelled "OUT!" at Van to get the lamp out of his office.

"Mr. Rennie," Shaw continued, "am I correct in the understanding that you have obtained a copy of the medical examiner's report on the murder victims?"

Rennie replied. "That's correct."

"Who gave you that copy?" Dupper asked.

Rennie looked from one officer to the other. He cleared his throat and finally after two minutes of silence he answered. "I couldn't reveal my source even if I wanted to," he continued, "We received these letters after the press conference along with the report." Rennie handed Shaw several letters. "There no return address and the letters are signed 'the Clearfield Ripper'."

"Rennie this is an important piece of evidence when were you going to show us?" Shaw asked sternly.

"Lieutenant, those letters are property of the newspaper." Rennie answered.

"Not anymore, they are confiscated for evidence and if you neglect to turn over any other letters in the future I will have you arrested for obstruction in an investigation." Shaw threatened, "Do I make myself clear."

"Yes." Rennie gulped.

Shaw read over the first letter. It was handwritten in a scrawl of black ink.

The penmanship was sloppy but readable. He read the letter out loud to the room.

_"Mr. Rennie,_

_I find it necessary to write to you about the most beautiful murders that have been discovered. I have enclosed all of the information describing my procedures in detail. I wish my creations to be recorded correctly and I cannot trust the police or medical examiners to process the facts correctly. Soon I will have more to show you._

_Perhaps if you are good I will share a liver or heart with you._

_The Clearfield Ripper"_

"Haus take these for finger printing." Shaw ordered as he handed the letters off.

The letters weren't postmarked and most likely were hand delivered to the newspaper. "Here's the thing Rennie, you going to print edited versions of these letters." Shaw began, "If this lunatic is so proud of his 'workmanship' we'll distort some of the facts hoping it will draw him out into the open."

Rennie's eyes widened with realization, "B-but he could get mad at me!"

"You wanted a scoop, what better way than to use your correspondence to set a trap." Shaw continued, "Just think of all the papers you'll sell."

"Shaw, I have a wife and kid to worry about." He replied his voice starting to sound panicked.

"I will assign a police detail on you and your family." Shaw's response was reassuring, "We'll make sure you and your family remain safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'd like to welcome Stormy4ever, thanks for following this story. Thanks Pixie.f.9 and Rosmarlin I love your reviews. I've been reading a lot of other Twilight fan fiction. If you love Carlisle and Esme stories may I recommend 'Stained Glass Soul' written by Mackenzie L, she is sublime. **

**Disclaimer: I have to write the stories in my head to relieve the pressure. I thought it would help me with my addiction but it only feeds the obsession. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**_You do something to me_**

**_(Cole Porter)_**

_I was mighty blue,  
thought my life was through,  
till the heavens opened,  
and I gazed at you.  
Won't you tell me, dear,  
Why, when you appear,  
something happens to me  
and the strangest feeling  
goes through me?  
You do something to me,  
something that simply mystifies me.  
Tell me, why should it be  
you have the power to hypnotize me?  
Let me live 'neath your spell,  
Do do that voodoo  
that you do so well._

**11:30 a.m., Monday, January 12****th**** 1931, The Cullen House. **

Carlisle was playing with a strand of Esme's hair, relishing in the feel of her tresses between his fingers. He was slowly tracing the curve of her back with his other hand as she lay before him. They had spent all morning in bed since Edward left for school. Esme was purring with satisfaction. Carlisle's eyes became black with desire as he watched his wife. He never tired of her company and moments like this reminded him he was blessed with an angel.

"What is it Love?" he asked her after she rolled over facing him with a sigh.

"I'm just very happy darling." She smiled up at him.

He kissed her passionately on the lips in response.

"Carlisle, if you keep kissing me like THAT, we'll never go on those errands." She giggled.

"Mmmm, you make me forget everything." He hummed leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Funny, wasn't it you, who told me vampires have infallible memories"? Esme laughed.

"Ah, but your charms make me powerless my love." He responded in a gravelly voice. "I can only think of you." He said as he buried his face in her hair.

Carlisle distracted Esme to such a degree they remained in bed for another hour.

When they were finally heading out the door Esme had her lists ready for her shopping trip. She needed to get supplies for the soup kitchen where she volunteered and food from the grocery store for the upcoming Ladies Auxiliary Cotillion. Vampires don't eat human food but Esme loved to bake and cook for various community events. She even planned on entering her cherry cobbler in this year's county fair. The bake offs were very competitive and Esme was getting a little annoyed at a certain Mrs. Ratcliffe looking down her nose at her friends.

Carlisle was driving them to town; he planned on going to the police station after dropping Esme off at the market. He had gotten a call the police wanted to question him further about the murder case. He was hopeful the police would catch the killer before he struck again.

The happiness of Edward's homecoming had been marred with worry for Carlisle. The appearance of a nomadic vampire and these murders made him hyper vigilante and a bit over protective of his family. Esme and Edward were everything to him and he would never let anything harm them. Esme thought him silly escorting her around town for her errands and Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes at the new "No hunting alone" rule. Still Carlisle was grateful that they obeyed and humored him. That didn't mean he would escape them teasing him about it though.

Carlisle parked his car across the street from the police station and headed into the building for his meeting with Lieutenant Shaw.

Officer Van met Carlisle at the front desk. "Doc," Van called, "follow me to the Lieutenants' office." Carlisle went right along with Van to Shaw's office; Dupper and Haus were sitting next to John Rennie the reporter from the 'Clearfield Progress'.

The Lieutenant sat behind his desk going through letters on his desk.

"Lieutenant Shaw," Carlisle greeted, "What did you want to see me about?"

"Doc, thank you for coming," Shaw replied, "We have some new developments in the case." Shaw handed Carlisle the letter written by the Ripper along with a two-page report. Carlisle was revolted by the report; the murderer seemed to take great glee in describing the rapes and torture of his victims. The letter attached to the report was taunting the police.

_My Dear Lieutenant Shaw,_

_You will never catch me I'm like smoke. But you and the town will pay for disturbing the resting place of my most beautiful murders. You will pay with the blood of your children. I will toy with them and then eat their entrails and suck on the sweet marrow of their bones. They will pay for your transgressions._

_Follow me to hell if you can,_

_The Clearfield Ripper_

Carlisle looked up aghast from reading the report. "Henry, we have to capture this madman!"

Shaw's brow was furrowed and he had a deep frown on his face. "Doc any chance these letters could be a hoax?"

"No, these letters are not a hoax." Carlisle continued, "This report is too detailed and exact to the autopsy reports that it could only be from the killer."

John Rennie sat between Dupper and Haus, listening to the discussion; he was visibly shaken. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Shaw with a terrified expression. "Shaw, you can't expect me to bait this lunatic." He groaned, "I have a family, I can't put them in danger."

Shaw gave Rennie an a stoic look, "Rennie it doesn't matter what you do, all our families are in danger."

"You're not printing these letters," Shaw stated, "They are evidence but you will print this article." Shaw handed the reporter a sheet of paper. "Dupper and Haus will guard you and your family." Rennie looked like a broken man as the officers led him out of the office.

"Doc, I need you to give us a list of places where someone can get the equipment used to do these 'procedures' this sicko categorized in his report." Shaw requested.

"I can have it ready tomorrow," Carlisle replied, "have Officer Van stop by the hospital tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Carlisle, we're following up all the leads we can." Said Shaw. "I just hope it will be enough to catch this killer." Shaw finished solemnly.

After his meeting with the police, Carlisle drove to pick up Esme from the market.

She was standing on the corner waiting for him. She had a wistful expression on her face as she looked back towards the store at two women gossiping with one another.

"Hello my beautiful wife." Carlisle greeted her as he drove the car along side her.

Esme's face immediately brightened as Carlisle walked around the car to open the door for her. "Hello my handsome husband." She replied. He kissed her hand as he assisted her to her seat. "How was shopping?" Carlisle asked, "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes, and everything will be delivered to the house tomorrow morning." She replied.

"Is everything else all right my Love? You seemed distracted when I pulled up." Carlisle asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing really," Esme sighed, "I just find the gossiping of Flora Caldwell and Matilda Ratcliffe very annoying."

"Sweetheart don't let those chatty hens bother you." He said as he kissed her fingers.

"I know what will cheer you up." Carlisle smiled, "The high school will be letting out soon, why don't we meet Edward and see how his first day of school went?"

Esme's smile lit up like the sun. "Oh Carlisle, I would love that!"

They drove to the High School and heard the dismissal bell ring as they arrived.

They watched as the students rushed out of the school, a few students stopped to admire Carlisle's automobile. It was a black 1928 Mercedes-Benz SSK 2-door roadster and it drew more attention than he liked. Ten minutes later most of the student body had left the school grounds, leaving Esme and Carlisle wondering where Edward could be.

Edward's first day of school had not been ideal; he was trying to withdraw from his music class with no success. Also two of the schools senior football players Horace Caldwell and Frances Ratcliffe had been trying to get him alone all afternoon to 'teach' him a lesson. It would seem they were very unhappy with the attention he was receiving from the school's female population.

Edward had been able to read their minds so he knew ahead of time where they were waiting for him so he was able to avoid any confrontations. The only problem with that was both boys became angrier that their frustrated attempts to 'educate' Edward in school hierarchy were always foiled. Edward realized Carlisle and Esme were outside waiting for him. He could hear their thoughts and started walking towards their location.

Carlisle noticed a several young men standing at the side door of the school when he spotted Edward exiting the building. Edward knew that he would have to walk past both football players but did not think they would do anything in public in front of witnesses. Edward was wrong to underestimate their stupidity. He was suddenly shoved and pushed by Ratcliffe.

"Where do you think you are going Nancy boy?" growled Horace Caldwell who also took a turn at pushing Edward. Harry Shaw and Will Foster were two of the onlookers.

"Hey Ratso and Horrible, lay off, he didn't do anything." Harry spoke up.

"My name is Edward," he replied, "let me pass." Trying to make his way around the bullies.

"Not so fast, pretty boy," Ratclife blocked his way, "we saw you trying to make time with my girl during lunch." The boy spat.

"No he didn't, leave him alone!" Will defended.

Horace grabbed Edward's arms from behind and hissed, "We're going to teach this pansy to leave our girls alone."

"You're delusional." Edward said smirked disdainfully.

Everything happened at once, Carlisle started making his way towards the boys when he saw the conflict. Harry and Will kept the other boys from jumping Edward. Ratcliffe pulled back his arm and threw a punch at Edward's face. But the 'lesson' didn't go as planned. Edward broke free from Horace's arm lock and quickly ducked, Ratcliffe's fist connected with Horace's nose with a gruesome crunch.

Both boys yelped with pain, Horace covered his nose as blood dripped from it. Ratcliffe was cradling his hand cursing at Edward "Son of a..."

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you young man." announced Principal Thorton sternly. Mr. Thorton came around the other boys and looked on the scene.

No one noticed Edward's eyes grew black from the scent of blood. His throat was burning; he stopped breathing fighting control of his bloodlust. Carlisle reached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Edward, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Edward nodded his head as a feeling of calm suddenly rushed through him with Carlisle's presence. "Mr. Thorton, I have my Doctor's bag in my car, if you allow me, I can treat these young men." Carlisle offered.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen," Thorton replied, "You are more than kind considering the circumstances."

The Principal turned back towards the other boys with a frown.

"The rest of you go home," Thorton ordered, "there is nothing to see here."

Carlisle led Edward back to the car. Esme was frantic with worry, "Oh Edward." She said as she hugged him tightly. "I'm fine Esme." Edward reassured her sadly.

"Edward, I'm very proud of your self control." Carlisle said.

"But I could have …" Edward started painfully.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Carlisle interrupted him, "stay here with Esme while I tend to our 'champions' over there."

"Carlisle, please hurry," Esme asked, "I want to go home."

"Yes Darling," he replied, "don't worry, I'll take care of everything. I want you both to try to relax."

They watched him walk back towards the school. Mr. Thorton led them to the principal's office where Carlisle checked both boys. Caldwell's nose wasn't broken but Carlisle plugged and bandaged it to stop anymore bleeding. Ratcliffe was treated for a sprained hand. "I hope you both learned that violence never solves anything." Carlisle reproached them firmly.

"Be assured they will be punished, Doctor." Mr. Thorton stated severely.

Carlisle gave both boys after care instructions then left to take Esme and Edward home. He was concerned that this incident could discourage Edward from school.

His son had a tendency to over think things and blame himself for everything. Carlisle hoped he and Esme could give Edward more confidence in himself.

He headed towards his car looking forward to taking his family home.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay I hope to back on schedule with updating my story. Let me know if you have any questions. Please enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight and Stephanie Meyer is awesome._**

**_These Foolish Things_**_  
by Benny Goodman_

_oh will you never let me be  
oh will you never set me free  
the ties that bound us  
are still around us  
there's no escape that I can see  
and still those little things remain  
that bring me happiness or pain_

a cigarette that bears a lipsticks traces  
an airline ticket to romantic places  
and still my heart has wings  
these foolish things  
remind me of you

a tinkling piano in the next apartment  
those stumbling words that told you what my heart meant  
a fairgrounds painted swings  
these foolish things  
remind me of you

The drive home from the high school was silent. Carlisle gave up trying to coax Esme and Edward into a conversation. Edward was distraught at the possibility that he could have lost control and given into his bloodlust. He sat with his head in his hands; Esme ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. She sent him soothing thoughts letting him know how proud she was of his control. Carlisle also tried to console and reassure his son. Edward fled to his room when they arrived home. Esme sighed when she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"Carlisle, talk to him." Esme pleaded, "I'm worried he will leave again."

"Don't worry Dear," He soothed, "I'll talk to him."

Edward was upset over how his first day at school turned out. He was convinced he failed Carlisle despite what he heard Carlisle say and think about the afternoon's schoolyard debacle. Edward knew Carlisle and Esme were not angry or disappointed with him but he could not help but feel undeserving of their kindness. The thought of exposing them by succumbing to his thirst frightened him.

All the surrounding thoughts from the neighborhood and the day's built up stress from the thoughts of his fellow students started to overwhelm him. His instinct was to run, he escaped his room through the bedroom window; he needed to get away from the intruding thoughts.

Carlisle knocked on Edward's door and became concerned when there was no answer. He opened the door carefully but couldn't help the uneasy feeling developing in his chest.

"Son, please talk to me." He called out for the boy as he entered the room.

"Oh no!" Carlisle exclaimed apprehensively.

Esme entered the room and became alarmed when she realized Edward was missing.

"Carlisle, don't let him run away again," Esme sobbed. "We just got him back!"

He gently took Esme's face in his hands and lovingly gazed into her eyes.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll bring him back."

Esme followed him as he turned to leave. "I'm going with you." She said as she took her husband's hand. They jumped through the bedroom window and followed Edward's path. The early evening was dark and overcast and as they approached the woods they increased their pace. Edward was fast but he left an easy trail to follow, Carlisle hoped he would stop to hunt so they could catch up to him quickly. The winds were changing and it was threatening to storm. He did not want to lose Edward's scent. Carlisle was sure Edward had all intentions of returning home after he cleared his head but he was worried his son might do something impulsive or even dangerous.

They continued to run deeper into the forest coming across a deer path.

Carlisle pointed out the way to Esme, she stopped suddenly when she recognized a familiar scent.

"The nomad!" she panicked, "hurry, that vampire is tracking Edward."

"Esme, focus," Carlisle replied calmly, "we're getting close to Edward, stay behind me and I'll address the nomad if need be."

They raced forward coming upon a break in the trees where they could see Edward taking down a white tail deer on the other side of the clearing. He moved gracefully as he caught his prey in flight breaking its neck before drinking his fill. Edward was too engrossed with his kill to notice a figure moving towards him from the tree line.

_"EDWARD watch out!" _Esme screamed out in her mind.

Carlisle ran forward but did not get to him before the nomad.

Edward looked up in astonishment not believing what he saw before him.

The nomad vampire looked demonic with the feline head of a lion and a body with bird legs that had long razor like talons. It's torso was shapely female breasts covered with short fur. Huge bat like wings spread out from it's back with a ten-foot wingspan. The creature reached out with its clawed arm and grabbed Edward by the throat lifting him off his feet. He struggled in its grasp wriggling to get free as the monster examined him closely.

Carlisle and Esme approached and stopped in front of the strange vampire.

"Please release him." Carlisle ordered firmly.

The demon cocked its head to one side giving Carlisle a look of bemusement. It hissed at him as it wrapped one of its wings around Edward.

Esme growled at the creature and prepared to launch herself at it. She wanted to rip it to pieces but stopped when its threatening grip tightened on Edward. Carlisle stepped towards it, "My name is Carlisle Cullen," he told the beast, "What do you want? My son has done no harm to you let him go."

Edward kept fighting to free himself from the demon vampire's hold. "Desist your struggles young one," It told Edward, "no harm will come to you."

The monster threw him to the ground at Esme's feet. Carlisle was still standing straight and erect, relieved that the creature released his son but still wary. Esme and Edward were now growling and crouched down in defensive positions.

The nomad shimmered in appearance and it's shape shifted into a female vampire.

She appeared to be 25 years-old with long thick black hair that hung in snake like strands that coiled around her like it had a life of it's own. She was 5' 10" in height and of slender build. Her alabaster skin was translucent and had a glow to it as she stood before them naked. Her dark burgundy eyes studied the three of them with a critical gaze. "I have many names but you may call me Lamashtu." She purred.

"I know who you are Carlisle Cullen, I have been observing you and your coven for some time."

"Explain why you accosted my son like that?" Carlisle insisted.

"I was curious as to why such a gifted fledgling would be punished by his creator." She accused.

"Punished?" Carlisle questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"You require him to live among humans and drink from animals." She hissed, "That is demeaning to our kind."

"He is not being punished and we all choose this lifestyle freely." He replied, "And you are welcome to ask any questions about the way we live but I can see you have already judged us."

"The way you exist is an abomination." She sneered in disgust.

"It has nothing to do with you so leave." Edward retorted dismissively.

She laughed at him as if he were a toddler that spoke out of turn.

Esme did not like the way Lamashtu appraised Edward, as if she intended to acquire possession of him. She snarled at the nomad as she stepped in front of Edward protectively. "I think it best you leave peacefully Lamashtu," Carlisle stated firmly, "We wish no quarrel with you but I will protect my family."

Lamashtu snorted at his use of the word 'family' as she backed away from him.

She nodded at Edward and left so quickly she was a blur of motion.

Esme sighed with relief when the nomad disappeared and she grabbed Edward in a tight hug. "I was so worried she would hurt you." She exclaimed.

"I'm fine Esme." He said as he hugged her back.

Carlisle refused to take his word on it and insisted on examining Edward for any injuries. He was satisfied when all he found were a few tears in the young vampire's clothing. "Edward, I realize you had a bad day but please know Esme and I love you and you are our family." Carlisle reassured, "Let's go home and talk."

Esme stood between both men and placed her arms through theirs as she started towards home.

The three vampires sat in Carlisle's study sifting through aged books. They searched through ancient myths and legends anything pertaining to shape shifting vampires. "Edward, what could you read in this nomad's mind?" Carlisle asked.

"She is the oldest vampire I have ever met, she knew I could read her mind and made it difficult by thinking in an ancient language I couldn't understand." He frowned. "Not only does she follow the traditional diet, she believes the Volturi

heretical to true vampire nature."

"How so?" asked Carlisle.

"Vampires in her view are godlike creatures to be worshiped by humans," Edward continued, "she thinks the Volturi law to keep our existence a secret from humans cowardly."

"Carlisle, here's something," Esme pointed to the book 'Ancient gods and mythology of Mesopotamia' she was holding, "In 4000 B.C. Mesopotamia mythology there is a demon goddess named Lamashtu described to have the head of a lioness and feeds off of the blood of children."

"Esme, I think you found our ancient vampire." Carlisle responded.

"By the looks of it," Edward added, "She is an extremely malicious creature."

"Now if we could find out what she wants here." Said Carlisle.

"I could hear in her thoughts, She is interested in my mind reading ability." Edward stated soberly. Esme raised her eyebrow at Edward and replied, "She is interested in more than your mind." Perhaps it was an inability to see oneself objectively or perhaps it was his inexperience with women but Esme couldn't help but think Edward could be very obtuse concerning relationships.

"I don't know Esme, her thoughts towards Carlisle seemed a bit lustful." He smirked when Esme let out a low growl.

"I think we can expect her to return and continue to test us." Carlisle said.

"Please no more hunting alone, I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of you." Esme stated softly.

Carlisle put his arms around her to soothe her anxiety. "Don't worry Love we'll convince this nomad to move on."

Carlisle hurried to get ready for his shift at the hospital. Since it was going to be a sunny day he wanted to get to his office and beat the sunrise. He was also relieved that the sun would keep Edward home from school. They would watch after each other while Carlisle was away. He said his goodbyes to them by giving Esme a kiss and ruffling Edward's hair.

"Stay safe you two." Carlisle requested expectantly.

**3 p.m., Tuesday, January 13****th**** 1931, Clearfield City Hospital. **

Officer Van arrived at the hospital for his meeting with Carlisle. The report contained possible locations of where the killer could have obtained medical instruments that would be used in the gruesome murders. Besides several medical suppliers listed, Carlisle gave Van the hospital's medical supply inventory lists from the past three years. Van stared overwhelmed at the enormous pile of information with dismay.

"I know it's a lot of information Van," Carlisle began, "but I'll help you sift through it."

"Thanks Doc, I can see we have our work cut out for us." He sighed.

They labored over the reports and lists for hours. Finally Van gave a long yawn, his hand moved down his face and he looked over the piles of the papers dejectedly.

"We have to find a pattern Doc, anything that will help get this guy caught."

"We will Van," Carlisle replied, "You can take these file to the police stations for Lieutenant Shaw to review and I'll try to trace any medical instruments the could have been used in the murders."

"I'll check with the other suppliers and see if they had any big purchases." Van added, "I appreciate your help Doc."

Van gathered up the files and placed them in boxes to transport them to the station.

Carlisle helped Van load his car with files and evidence. It was approaching 8:30 p.m. and he was ready to head home to Esme and Edward.

Officer VanBushkirk arrived at the police station in ten minutes. He took the boxes of files up to lieutenant Shaw's office. Shaw was in a heated discussion with the Mayor and Chief Hogan. Van cleared his throat and placed the files on Shaw's desk.

"Hogan I demand you stop wasting time and catch this killer!" Mayor Caldwell yelled.

"Mayor we are…" Chief Hogan was cut off in mid sentence as Officer Haus entered the office urgently.

"Lieutenant that reporter John Rennie is dead!" Haus cried, "His body turned up in an alley behind the bank."

Van couldn't help but sigh "Yep, it's going to be a long night."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I promise I WILL finish this story. I can only fault my addiction to reading fanfiction for the delay in posting.**

**I hope you enjoy this little catch up chapter and please let me know if you have any questions.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is gracious enough to let me play with her characters and Twilight Universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**_Aggravatin' Papa_**

Songwriters: Britt, Addy / Turk, Roy / Robinson, J. Russel

_Sung by Bessie Smith_

_Aggravatin' Papa, don't you try to two-time me! _

_I said, don't two-time me!  
Aggravatin' Papa, treat me kind or let me be,  
I mean, just let me be! _

**7 a.m., Wednesday, January 14****th**** 1931, Clearfield City Hospital. **

Carlisle was called back into work early before the sun rose to perform an emergency autopsy on the body of John Rennie. The reporter was found murdered in an alley by the bank. Rennie had somehow lost his police escort five hours before they found his body.

Carlisle walked back to his office after finishing the autopsy on Rennie. The victim was older than the others and his murder was more rushed but the body mutilation was identical to the Clearfield Ripper killings. He noted the one detail that was different in the report. Carlisle was a bit disturbed by the clinical technique of the murders. It convinced him the Ripper had a medical background. He wrote his findings and suspicions in the autopsy report. A policeman was waiting outside his office for his report to deliver to Lieutenant Shaw. It was a sunny day so Carlisle would continue his shift until evening. Since meeting the Nomadic Vampire he did not want his family vulnerable to any hostile attacks. He was eager to return home but wasn't too worried since Esme and Edward would be spending the day at home together.

**11 a.m., Wednesday, January 14****th**** 1931. The Clearfield Police Station. **

Lieutenant Shaw's office was over run with piles of reports pertaining to the Clearfield Ripper case. Officer Van and Detectives Dupper and Haus were seated around Shaw's desk going through evidence.

"We have a total body count of six men, only three are identified as Scott Davis, Robert Applegate and the most recent John Rennie." Shaw stated sternly, "I want to know how Rennie got away from protective custody."

"Sorry Lieutenant, he slipped out the window of the men's room," Haus replied sadly, "He had left the diner 15 minutes before we noticed."

"We have to do better." Shaw glared at Haus and Dupper.

Detectives Haus and Dupper had been overwrought when the discovered the reporter gave them the slip at the down town diner. The killer had threatened Rennie when he did not print the madman's letter in the newspaper. The newspaper editor's and Rennie's boss helped police go through his notes and belonging in his office in hopes of finding some clues. They went through Rennie's calendar; there was a time set for a meeting on Friday night with someone. The meet-up was set to be at upcoming Ladies Auxiliary Cotillion of all places. The calendar notes did not say why the meeting was set up or with whom but Lt. Shaw suspected that this person could be the key to solving the reporter's murder.

"Van did you find anything out from the purchase orders and autopsy report from Dr. Cullen?"

"I went through the records from the Medical supply company to trace any purchases made of items used in the killings." Van began, "The records show the biggest orders came from the hospital."

"But there were two other orders that might surprise you." Van said, "The High School principal Mr. Thorton ordered a large supply of scalpels and medical equipment."

Van continued, "And the music teacher at the school, a Mr. Ellis Michaels made a big order six months ago."

"And what about the autopsy report?" Shaw asked.

"Rennie was killed the same way the other victims were except for one difference," Van stated, "His head was still attached but his tongue was cut out."

"The Doc also reports the killer is most likely a man with some kind of medical training because of the way the bodies are prepared and the way he makes his cuts with the scalpel."

"Anything else?" asked Dupper.

Van's face sickened as he answered, "The body was drained of blood before the killer operated on him."

"We need to question the hospital staff again." Shaw ordered, "I also want to question Thorton and Michaels."

"Has anyone notified Rennie's wife yet?" Haus asked.

"No, not yet." Shaw answered grimly "I'll be doing that in an hour."

Notifying the families of murder victims was the worst parts of police work in Shaw's opinion.

"We need to narrow down the list of suspects and gather more physical evidence." Shaw said deter idly, "We have to find who ever Rennie planned on meeting at that Cotillion this Friday."

"How are we going to do that?" Haus asked, "We don't even have a name."

"We go to the Cotillion and see if we can shake up any of the attendees with questions about Rennie." Shaw informed him, "It's a long shot but we have to explore all our options."

"What list of suspects?" asked Dupper.

"Well the last know destination of the victim Scott Davis was the high school." Van started, "And Robert Applegate had that interview at the bank."

"So Principal Thorton and Ellis Michaels are our first two suspects." Said Haus.

"And the banker Andrew Ratcliffe our third." Dupper added.

"Dr. Cullen said the killer has a medical background." Shaw interjected, "And the only staff members with key knowledge of the killings Are Doctor. Foster, Doctor Archibald and that hospital orderly George Lehman."

"What about Doctor Cullen?" Haus asked warily, "We still don't know if he was the leak or not."

"The Doc was with me during the time that Rennie was murdered." Van replied. "And he was as surprised as we were at the newspaper articles. He is not the leak."

"Van, I want background checks on all six men." Shaw ordered, "Start with Michaels, I want to know why a high school music teacher needs medical supplies."

**3:30 p.m., Wednesday, January 14****th**** 1931, The Cullen House. **

Esme had been keeping Edward busy helping her in the kitchen all day. She was cooking large amounts of baked goods for the upcoming Ladies Auxiliary Cotillion.

"Esme, there can't possibly be that many people in the state of Pennsylvania let alone Clearfield to eat all of this food." Edward complained as he pointed to the additional dishes, two smoked hams, and four roasted chickens sitting on the near by table.

"They are not all for the dance silly." Esme chided him gently as she took two cherry cobblers out of the oven. "The rest of this food is going to the Soup Kitchen Down town."

"How are we going to get ALL of this Downtown?" He asked perplexed.

She laughed softly at his antics and told him "I have a deliveryman arriving at four o'clock to pick up the food."

"Well that's good…" He started to reply then his head turned to the side as if he were distracted by something.

"Edward, what is it?" Esme asked concerned.

"We have visitors, students from the high school." He replied hurriedly.

"I better stay out of sight since I'm supposed to be sick." Edward said as he sped up to his room.

Esme rolled her eyes and retorted, "You can't hide yourself away forever."

"Yes I can," answered Edward, "I'm a vampire remember, all we have is forever."

"So stubborn." She sighed. Even without Edward's mind reading ability they could easily converse from separate locations in the house using their enhanced hearing.

Esme could hear the students finally approaching the house. She did a quick clean up 'throughout the house before the knock on the door. She waited a moment then walked to the door at human speed. She opened the door and was met with five young faces. Two boys, she recognized one as Harry Shaw the policeman's son. Three girls stood beside the boys. One girl was a tall and slender brunette she stood closest to Harry. The other boy had auburn hair and blue eyes the girl standing next to him had a strikingly strong resemblance to him in her features and hair coloring the two had to be brother and sister. The girl directly in front of Esme had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello," Esme greeted them, "may I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I am Mary Hogan," said the blond haired girl, "we're here to see Edward and we brought his homework."

"That is very thoughtful," Esme replied, "I'll be sure to tell Edward you stopped by."

She noticed their faces fall slightly with disappointment.

"Give him our best wishes," said the brunette, "we hope he returns to school soon."

Esme observed the nervous shuffling of the two boys. They were acting as if they were guilty of something. Esme recognized them from the fight in the schoolyard. She remembered they tried to defend Edward and held other boys back from jumping into the attack.

"I remember you boys," Esme said gently as she noticed them flinch.

"You both tried to stop the fight the other day." She continued, "Thank you for trying to help my brother."

"We heard he could be very ill from the fight." The auburn hair boy answered looking down at the ground.

"Y-yes we're very sorry," Harry, blurted out, "We should have gotten Principal Thorton before it started." He started rambling, "We didn't know he has a bad heart."

"Oh you poor dears!" Esme exclaimed, "Please come in to talk, you boys have nothing to feel badly about, please all of you, come in."

She led the group into the parlor, "Now you all sit down," Esme insisted, "Edward will be fine."

Esme managed not to smile when she heard Edwards long suffering sigh from his bedroom. "He's been resting, but I'm fairly certain he is getting impatient with all of the restrictions my husband and I have been putting him on for his health." Esme said in a conspiratorial whisper. "Please make yourselves comfortable, I'm sure Edward would enjoy some company."

Esme left them in the parlor while she cajoled Edward into greeting his visitors.

"It would seem the rumor mill at school has turned my absence into a death scene out of a penny novel." Edward huffed.

"Be nice, " Esme scolded, "I think it's sweet that they are so concerned."

"You do realize that I am a danger to those children." He argued.

"No more than I am." She countered, "Besides, I was hoping to have them taste my cherry cobbler."

He stared at her and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What?" she said defensively, "I really want to win the baking contest this year."

He shook his head with apprehension.

"Edward, don't ruin this chance for me." She told him with amusement, "Besides they all look very kind and you deserve to make some friends."

"All right I'll go," Edward conceded, "I'll do anything to help you win the blue ribbon for best cobbler away from Flora Caldwell."

While Esme left for the kitchen, Edward warily entered the parlor. His five guests were nervously waiting, afraid to leave after Esme insisted they meet with Edward.

"Hello." The young vampire cautiously greeted his classmates. They noted Edward's hair was a mess and he was not wearing his eyeglasses. The dark circles under his eyes stood out against his pale skin. He was looking at the floor as he ran his fingers through his disheveled bronze mop.

The five teens returned his greeting awkwardly, not knowing how to proceed in the conversation. Esme interrupted carrying a tray with tea and freshly baked cherry cobbler.

"I am so glad your friends came to visit Edward." She said enthusiastically, "It gives me a chance to see how my latest recipe worked out."

"Esme," Edward began, "this is Mary Hogan" he introduced the blond, then waved his hand towards the brunette girl, "Margaret and her brother Harry Shaw." And pointed towards the red haired couple, "And here are Will and his sister Kitty Foster."

"I am very pleased to meet you." Esme welcomed them with a smile, "It so thoughtful of you to visit." Esme served the tea and cobbler and watched with glee as her guest gave appreciative moans of delight as the ate. The boys especially enjoy the desert and had second helpings. She was also happy to notice the conversation became more comfortable and relaxed. It seemed that Edward was finally beginning to make some friends. And she was certain her new recipe for cherry cobbler had a chance at winning the baking contest.


End file.
